True power
by Scarletwolfwithmajoraddictions
Summary: 4 months after her adventure haru's life starts returning back to normal all things considered but will a strange vission of her mother change that? im rubbish at summarys but this is my first fanfic so yey rated T for violence in later chaptors
1. prolog vision

I do not own the cat returns no matter how many times i ask santa

Prolog – Vision

It has been 4 months since Haru's adventures in the cat kingdom. She is often tempted to go to the bureau and see baron and Toto. Muta still sat at the cafe at the crossroads so she went there often. "arg where are the keys" Haru searched wildly through her bag while brushing her long erratic hair this is an unusually bad day "oh there by the door quick check" she looked over herself to make sure she was presentable. Her brown hair was now long with waves in. Her makeup and clothing where very casual but not ratty. "Great" she locked the door behind her and started to run when she heard a defining scream her mum

"mum what's up?" her eyes widened as her mum layed dead on the floor blood pooling around her. Tears flooded her eyes "mum mummy no oh god no" then the wind blew leaves in a tornado as the sky turn grey. The leaf tornado lifted naoko up to a standing position and her battered corpse opened its eyes "find true power and save the others" the corpse showed haru a glowing crystal witch glowed so bright it temporarily blinded haru and when she could finally see she was standing in an empty street. "What the hell"

AN: i read though it and for one moment it sounded a bit like true calling this has nothing to do with that as far as i know but concidering i don't exactly plan storys i may be mistaken its just pure cat returns.


	2. Chapter 1 a friend among non

Chapter 1 – A friend among non

Haru walked to the crossroads stuck in a daze she sat on the chair with a comfy looking cushion on it. "ow get of me haru" muta yelped but haru was oblivious to him. "hello earth to chickie get off me now" still nothing "fine" muta sighed giving her a slight scratch with his claws. Haru jumped in shock "arg what the oh hello muta" soon haru forgot about her cut and sat in the chair next to muta. Her face was glum "whats up chickie" muta sounded concerned "nothing muta just trying to rid my mind of a nightmare" he nodded "bad dream huh" "not exactly muta".

To Harus dismay 2 girls who had been picking on her for a while now approached her "great tweedle dum and tweedle dumber" Muta laghed but the girls were far from amused "aw is haru all alone were's hirome" great im dead she thort but kept a strait face and stood up "well she's not here and I would like to go order so if you would excuse me". She pushed past them and went to the small building "tuna salad sandwich and a Angels food cake slice. The man serving her was unfamiliar he had honey blond hair and hypnotic almost glowing green eyes not unlike the barons only human. He served me giving me a dazzling smile. "ur thanks ur" he grinned again sending me head over heals "Taylor jenson I just moved here from England miss" his voice was that off an angels "I thort you were a newbie well see you" his facial emotion suddenly changed just for a second he looked smug "I know this must sound presumptions miss erm" "haru" she told him "haru yes well im about to go on my break and well may I sit with you" haru smiled "yea sure"

Haru walked almost skipped out not paying and notice were she was going she walked right into one of the girls tripping and throughing food on them. "what the hell you you...." they started slapping haru and punching her. Haru dodged many hits skilfully but tripped up on her self often. Muta tried to help haru but in this world he was useless the 2 girls just kicked him away. Then the angelic voice appeared "now ladies why do you insist on hurting the first friend I make when moving from a new country" both turning to jelly they made there apologies and walked away "uh thank you Taylor" he nodded and approached haru. Sitting down they talked for hours about music movies plays books and anything they could think off. About 5 o'clock haru said "I better go" Taylor nodded "leave if you must but could you promises me something" "k" "consider going out with me" "all right I promise" haru stood taking one last look at Taylor smiling she ran home.

"Mum I'm home sorry I'm late I was" she entered the kitchen to see something truly shocking "mum no...."


	3. Chapter 2 Box of suprises

AN: sorry about the short chapters they look longer on word

Haru froze her mother laid at her feet blood pooling then she saw it a slight movement "mum I ile call an ambulance it's gonna be alright". Relief filled haru's body as she rushed to the phone "hello........ambulance service please................you need to come quick my mums been stabbed........................18 bannaman drive................thank you" she rushed to her mothers side and checked her pulse. Dread filled her again "no pulse" barely functioning she started doing compressions "your not dead your not dead" she screamed at the pale body then collapsed in shock.

A couple of minutes later the paramedics arrived and when no-one answered the door they knocked it down "miss is anyone oh my god get in here" more paramedics came in "get the girl she's in shock" by now Haru was drenched in blood. One man picked her up and pitied her "poor kid"

2 hours later Haru woke up panicked "mum mum where is she what's happened to her" when she saw a woman with dark skin and short black hair in a suit who was walking up to you "please calm down Haru I'm Karen from social services your mu..." Haru new what this meant "my mums dead isn't she" the lady nodded "I'm sorry I have to know if you saw who did this" "no I found her and when she moved i called the ambulance" "Haru she's been dead for 6 hours the movement was probably just a spasm" suddenly the lady looked awkward" "she left you all of her money and this" "the woman showed her a long plain wooden box with a diamond shape on it inside was a sword gold with 4 Jewells encrusted on the hilt a fire opal , a moonstone, a drusy chrisocholla and a mawsitsit (real stones in case of doubts) it also had the inscription verus vox est progtagnus ex electus pectus pectoris on the blade. A book called vox of elementum and a velvet bag with a clear crystal her eyes widened when she realised it was the one from her vision finaly there was a note meus carus Haru si vos es lectio is ego sum mortuus tamen ego operor non res vos must imperium verus vox gratia evinco malum. ego bet vestri laetus ego no vos perceptum latin iam diligo vos lots quod commodo exsisto dilgenter orbis terrarum pendeo in vos.

Later that night Haru sat alone with the items her mum had made her learn latin at a young age and now she understood why she read the letter again my dearest Haru if you are reading this then I am dead but I do not matter you must controlee the true power in order to defeat the evil. I bet your glad I made you learn latin now love you lots and please be careful the world depends on you. Haru sighed tears rolling down her cheeks "no pressure then oh mum what evil and what can I do all I have is a sword that says true power is only born from your heart and the book the power of element I just don't no what to do" then an idea hit her "baron" surely he would no something about it tomorrow she'd see him after settling in to the care home "oh I forgot about that" frustrated Haru punched the door she was an orphan officially after her dad died her mum was all she had but now she truly felt alone.

AN: another short chapter but there you go I think its slightly longer than the others but whatever plz R R


	4. Chapter 3

AN: I don't own cat returns

Haru unpacked her cloths into the plain wooden cubared but quickly became restless and sat on the bed. The sheets and curtains where white but the walls where a dirty cream. There was a knock at the door "haru sweetheart" the head social worker Jenny opened the door and smiled sheepishly "hey" haru replied her head bowed in depression. "you hungry" harus head shook and jenny sighed. "you gotta eat at some point you know" "i guess" jenny left the room and haru carried on unpacking.

A photo of her mum lay at the bottom of her case tears flowed freely "oh mum its my fault i just no it is" harus head turned to the wooden box "ile find out who did this and they will regret the day they ever killed you life is shit but theres is about to get shitter" anger had filled harus voice grabbing the box she climbed out of the window knowing she wouldn't return. Little did she know a tall dark figure was following her.

Haru ran furiously pushing past everyone that got in her way. She jumped on the wall and through the arch without difficulty then felt herself shrink "What the...." "haru" haru looked up to see toto flying ahead "hey toto why the hell am tiny" toto was confused he had never seen haru so angry "ur well since you visited we put a spell on the bureu to make humens shrink ur what you doing here" haru sighed her voice became exspressionless "life shit need help you no the usual" toto looked worried then yelled "baron we have a guest" and led haru into the house.

AN: ok really crap and really short but im kinda stuck but basicly haru is now either painfully depressed or pissed as hell totaly altering her charictor RR soz bout the spelling my spellcheck wont work.


End file.
